The theoretical formalism bor muscle contraction will be applied to several models that are realistic from a biochemical and structural point of view. These will involve two unattached myosin states, two or three attached states, and multiple actin sites. Our studies on the free energy and kinetics of biochemical diagrams will be extended to include entropy production and multienzyme complexes.